Change of Plans
by rainsoakedreams
Summary: A slight rewrite of the Season 2 Finale -- SPOILERS for The Maltese Falcon Job – if you haven’t seen the finale then don’t read this! -- WARNINGS: Slash, Nate/Eliot


Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage in anyway, shape or form. Nor am I making a profit. So there :P .

WARNING: THIS IS A SPOILER for the Season 2 FINALE- DO NOT READ THIS IS YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MALTESE FALCON JOB. ANYTHING BELOW THIS SENTENCE IS POTENTIALLY A SPOILER!

Everyone else, enjoy and let me know what you think!

This was written from the followed prompt:

The Maltese Falcon Job: Eliot, not Sophie, stays behind to talk to Nate while the others head to the helicopter - this leads to confessions/kissing/Eliot taking out all the bad (good?) guys and saving the day/whatever (bonus for Eliot noticing Nate is hurt)

---------------

Eliot watched the others leave, Sophie hovering reluctantly before being pulled along by Parker. He turned his attention back to Nate, face grim at the prospects. "Sure you don't want me to handle this?"

"Too risky. Figure out something later if you are adamant on being stupid. Get out of here right now, take care of the others." Nate insisted, concentrating hard on disguising his discomfort.

"You're a good man Nathan Ford. Don't let anybody try and tell you different." Eliot told him, pulling him into what Hardison labeled as a 'man hug'.

Nate breathed deep, taking in the wild scent and feel of the man against him and muttered "I should have told you, now it might be too late."

Eliot didn't let go, eyebrows furrowing. "Told me what Nate?"

He huffed, courage fleeting but knowing he had nothing to lose now. Once Sterling got him in a cell, he knew the Interpol agent would make sure he never got free and no one on his team would be allowed to get even close. "I'm in love with you, Eliot Spencer."

Eliot's mouth fell open at the admission, no words coming out. He didn't know how to respond to that. Pulling back he met blue eyes, realizing belatedly that Nate was making a point of keeping his one free hand tucked under his jacket.

He looked down, horrified to realize there was blood on his shirt. There was no reason for it to be there unless… Eye narrowed he looked Nate over carefully and frowned.

"Damn it Nate," Eliot growled before reaching up, tangling his fingers in dark curls and pulling the other's face down, pressing him into a kiss. First Nate was shocked, hesitant but then threw caution to the wind, free arm wrapping around the hitter's waist just as he had started to pull away.

Smirking against his lips Eliot nudged him back, pushing him to the railing and putting his body flush against the mastermind's. His tongue thrust into his mouth, exploring. A moan left his throat. The sounds of the handcuffs shifting against metal blared in the awkward silence and Nate tried to pull Eliot closer.

Some of the guards lowered their guns, surprised by the impromptu display and not really sure how to react. A look of pure revulsion passed over some of their faces while others just gawked.

"Oh for the love of Christ," Agent Nevins started forward to separate the two men.

"Wait, don't, it's a…" Sterling tried to warn but too late.

Eliot whirled around lightening fast, arm locking around the FBI agent's shoulder and over her neck. A knife flashed in his hand, centimeters from her throat.

Sterling buried his face in his hand. "… a trap you twit. Spencer was making you drop your guard."

Nate stayed where he was, lax against the railing and a content smile tugging at his mouth. He watched the display through half lidded eyes, waiting for some kind of cue. The world was starting to spin a little though rather it was from that kiss or the blood loss was anyone's guess.

"Now here's how this is gonna play out. Me and Nate here are getting on that helicopter and you're not gonna do anything stupid."

"And just like that you think I'm going to let you off? You're not running this Spencer, I am. This is my game." Sterling tried to argue.

Eliot met his glare with a steady one of his own. "Let me rephrase. You let us go or this lady isn't gonna make it two steps. Now call the guns off."

Agent Nevins struggled to break his hold but was quickly realizing how useless it was.

"You won't get away with this! I don't care how good you think you are. " She barked. "More of my men are on the way. Let me go now and I'll consider going easy."

"Settle down, ma'm. I'm not gonna hurt you if it can be helped. Just do as I asked and it'll all be fine."

"What are you going to do Spencer? Plan to waltz out with Nate trailing behind? He cuffed himself to the rail in case you forgot." Sterling pointed out, making his voice sound calm and collected.

"Oh I didn't forget." Eliot answered, giving him a rattlesnake smile. He didn't know how badly Nate was hurt but knew he was on a time limit. He spared a half glance over his shoulder, noting how pale the mastermind was. This was what he did, was his specialty. "Walk with me Nate, careful to keep at my back. Anyone try to stop us and the lady here is finished. Call them down, Miss. Just cause I'd rather not hurt you doesn't mean I won't."

The agent looked from her men to Sterling, her jaw set. "It's a bluff."

Eliot stepped forward, the blade touching her skin and drawing a thin, dotted line of blood. He heard Nate slip the cuff off from where he had used to key from earlier to unlock his wrist. "Call 'em off Sterling. You know I'm not messin' with you."

Sterling growled in irritation. "Guns down. Nobody shoot."

He watched them start away, eyes sharp for an opening and ready to give the signal for the guns to fire.

For good measure Eliot kept the woman against him, letting the occasional touch of Nate's hand on his shoulder steer him to the helicopter. He internally winced when he heard Nate misstep but didn't give up his leverage. They were too close for any screw ups.

The blades of the helicopter were whirling loudly behind them, the air forcing his hair into his face. "Get on the helicopter Nate, run if you have to."

Nate didn't argue, just pressing his hand lightly against the small of his back in acknowledgement before doing as he had been instructed. Staying up right was becoming too much of a problem.

He paused by the door, stabilizing himself on the cool metal and watched the scene unfolding before him. Guns, there were so many guns and Eliot was making himself an easy target. The second he let that woman go he had it if he wasn't quick enough. Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed a hand under his jacket and reached with the other one reached out for a hand up. What he needed was to be out of the way.

"He's in!" Hardison yelled over the racket. They had to be ready to lift off at any moment.

Eliot took the signal for what it was, throwing the FBI agent away from him and turning on heel for escape. He motioned for the machine to take off, gripping onto the bottom of the platform and narrowing avoiding the bullet the clipped his boot.

When he managed to scramble on board the now hovering helicopter, somehow he wasn't surprised to see Nate settled into one of the seats, head lolling.

Barely taking the time to catch his breath before moving to the older man's side, Eliot reached automatically to move Nate's bloody hand and inspect the wound. Except Nate's other hand caught his wrist.

Nate sluggishly looked down at Eliot, smiling. "You made it. Good. Don't pull that kind of stunt again."

He snorted. "It saved your dumb ass didn't it? Don't talk to me about stunts."

Nate's head slowly shifted to the side, eyes clouded in pain and thought. "Was that all just an act for my benefit?"

"You're not thinking straight. Let me see the damage. We'll talk about it later." Nate reluctantly moved his hand and Eliot hid a grin as he went to work. Later he could properly show him just what he thought of that little confession.


End file.
